haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Release
|Kaihō}} is the two hundred and thirty-fifth chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 4th-5th double issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2017 series. Overview Hinata and Kageyama finally perform a successful quick against Tsubakihara Academy, thereby helping Karasuno to regain momentum. Former Karasuno members appear to cheer on the new team and are impressed by the growth of their old teammates as well as the abilites of the first years. Kageyama, in particular, is attracting a great deal of attention for his superior technique and sharp game sense. Meanwhile, Atsumu Miya observes the match and finds Kageyama a completely different player. He also takes an interest in Hinata. Plot Hinata and Kageyama successfully perform their signature quick, shocking everybody watching the match. The commentators immediately take notice of the fact that Hinata is a middle blocker despite standing at only 164cm tall. Meanwhile, Date Tech is watching the match from their school's computer room. Having had experience dealing with the quick, Futakuchi states that one's ability to react to that quick when watching from an aerial view on the screen is a world different from facing it directly across the net; Aone nods in agreement. Back to the court, Tsukishima prepares to make his second serve. Takeda questions Coach Ukai if it's necessary for them to use their minus-tempo quick so early since their synchronized attack is plenty strong for the situation. Ukai replies there are advantages of showing off their full arsenal. True to his words, the crowd is heating up after witnessing Karasuno's quick. Despite Karasuno regaining their powerful weapon, Tsubakihara maintains their rhythm as wing spiker Maruyama earns back a point for his team. He urges his teammates to stay calm since this is all within their expectations.Afterwards, Maruyama makes his serve, which is cleanly received by Daichi. In the audience, former Karasuno High School Volleyball Club captains Tashiro and Kurokawa have come to cheer for their team. Upon seeing Daichi's improvement, Tashiro bursts into tears. At this time, Tsubakihara can't help but be conscious of Hinata's presence, but they try to stop themselves from being taken in. Kageyama notice this and utilizes the opportunity to perform an unexpected dump shot, an act that simultaneously delights and angers his teammates. When it's his turn to serve, Kageyama feels he is in perfect condition and hits a powerful serve on an amazing course. Tsubakihara's ace Teradomari manages to keep the ball in play but gives a chance ball to Karasuno as it flies back to the other side. Nishinoya makes the first touch while Kageyama immediately moves to toss despite just completing a serve. Hinata is already in position and performs another minus-tempo quick. Karasuno scores consecutively and is closing in on Tsubakihara's lead. Everybody is taking notice of Karasuno after the oddball duo's spectacular play. Tashiro and Kurokawa now realize that the current Karasuno has some amazing players on their team. Takeda thinks Kageyama has caught the attention of the entire world with his superior technique and game sense. Coach Ukai tells Takeda that he is exaggerating but internally can't help but feel the same. Meanwhile, Atsumu Miya from the All-Japan Youth Intensive Training Camp has been observing the match. He is surprised to find Kageyama behaving like a complete different person than he was back at camp. Moreover, Atsumu has taken notice of Hinata and wonders who he is. Appearances * Shōyō Hinata * Tobio Kageyama * Kazuki Maruyama * Tōgo Iwamuro * Akifumi Kaikake * Kenji Futakuchi * Takanobu Aone * Yutaka Obara * Kōsuke Sakunami * Kei Tsukishima * Ittetsu Takeda * Keishin Ukai * Tetsurō Kuroo * Kenma Kozume * Lev Haiba * Morisuke Yaku * Taketora Yamamoto * Sō Inuoka * Shōhei Fukunaga * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Yū Nishinoya * Motoki Teradomari * Sakae Echigo * Daichi Sawamura * Hiroki Kurokawa * Hidemi Tashiro * Makoto Shimada * Asahi Azumane * Yūsuke Takinoue * Yūshi Maiko * Tatsumi Ōsado * Atsumu Miya Chapter notes Character revelations *Hinata is said to be the shortest of all the attackers in this round of Spring Interhigh. Trivia *In the official English manga release, this chapter is called "Unleashed."https://www.viz.com/read/manga/haikyu-volume-27/product/5614 Reference Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 27 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Tsubakihara